1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to disposable absorbent articles, and more particularly, to disposable absorbent articles having a multiple layer absorbent whereby the layers cooperate to prevent undesired deformity.
2. Background of the Related Art
Absorbent articles such as, for example, disposable diapers, adult incontinent pads, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinent garments, etc. are generally worn, in cooperation with garments and disposed against a body surface, etc., by infants or adult incontinent individuals. The absorbent article is employed to collect, absorb, etc. body fluid discharge, such as, for example, blood, menses, urine, aqueous body fluids, mucus, cellular debris, etc. For example, the absorbent article may be disposed between the legs of an individual adjacent a crotch area. The absorbent article is positioned with a garment and drawn into engagement with a body surface of the crotch area to collect fluid discharge.
As is known, absorbent articles typically include a fluid permeable coverstock for engaging the body surface, a fluid impermeable back sheet and an absorbent core supported therebetween. The back sheet serves as a moisture barrier to prevent fluid leakage to the garment. The absorbent core usually includes a liquid retention material that faces the body surface. The absorbent core can include loosely formed cellulosic fibers, such as wood pulp, for acquiring and storing fluid discharge.
The absorbent core absorbs fluid discharge and with regard to adult absorbent articles, such as, incontinent pads, are made fairly thick to handle large quantities of fluid, such as urine. The absorbent cores, however, can be unseemly due to their size and bulk. One of the disadvantages of these absorbent articles is the thick, diaper-like appearance which may be embarrassing to an adult wearer.
More recently, to overcome bulkiness, other absorbent articles, particularly feminine pads, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinent garments, etc., are manufactured as long, narrow and relatively flat. These absorbent articles are designed to be worn close against the body surface and held in place by an undergarment. Some of these designs, however, have a tendency to deform undesirably by, for example, bunching, roping, wrinkling, etc. upon engagement with the body surface. Undesired deformity of the absorbent article may result in leakage of fluid discharge.
Fluid discharge leakage typically results, not from over-saturation of the absorbent core, but from pooled fluid discharge run off. To wit, during a fluid discharge, such as a void, it is common for urine to deposit onto the coverstock to form a pool before it penetrates the absorbent core. If the absorbent article is undesirably deformed and pooling occurs, urine will not be absorbed because the core is bunched. Thus, fluid run off occurs and premature leakage from the absorbent article results.
Attempts have been made to provide improved fitting absorbent articles. Some designs provide arcuate shaped pads incorporating elastic elements along longitudinal sides thereof. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,177 and 4,770,657. Other designs attempt to prevent leakage by utilizing multiple layer top sheet, absorbent core, etc. arrangements structured to absorb run off. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,641, 5,792,130, 5,558,655, 5,599,334 and 5,913,850. Designs of this type, however, do not address product flexibility for causing desired deformity to facilitate fluid management. These prior art designs may not adequately prevent undesirable deformity which can impede absorbency performance. Undesired product deformity alters the desired shape of the absorbent article and causes premature leakage.
It would therefore be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art by providing an absorbent article including a multiple layer absorbent whereby the layers cooperate to prevent undesired deformity and facilitate desired deformity to improve absorbency performance. It is contemplated that the absorbent article includes an absorbent pledget with increased stiffness to provide structural stability. It is further contemplated that the absorbent article conforms to the contour of a body surface and allows for quick dispersal of fluid discharge.